Owing to excellent molding efficiency, high impact resistance, excellent chemical resistance, low specific gravity, and low manufacturing costs, polyolefin composite materials have been widely used to manufacture automotive interior and exterior parts requiring safety and superior functionality such as bumpers, instrument panels, door trim panels, and interior trims.
Although conventional polyolefin composite materials have excellent mechanical properties such as rigidity and impact resistance, surface scratches may easily occur due to relatively lower mechanical properties than metals and concrete. Thus, it is difficult to apply the conventional polyolefin composite materials to industrial fields without having a surface coating.